Caeda
Caeda (シーダ Shīda, Sheeda in the Japanese version; Shiida in the European version of Shadow Dragon and the Latin American version of Heroes, Sheda in the English version of the anime, and Shida in the Italian version of the anime) is a playable character from the Archanea Series of Fire Emblem. She is the pure-hearted princess of Talys, daughter of King Mostyn, and a childhood friend of Marth. She also appears as a SpotPass character in Fire Emblem Awakening. According to the Takayashiki Hideo novel adaptation of Mystery of the Emblem, Caeda is 14 years old in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and 17 in Book 2 of Mystery of the Emblem. Caeda appears as a Sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Profile Background At some point of time before the events of Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light take place, Caeda, age 10, while exploring the streets of Knorda, chanced upon the local arena, where she bore witness to Ogma being whipped for having aided in the escape of his fellow gladiator Samuel. Midway through Ogma's torment, Caeda embraced his back and used her body as a shield to prevent the tormentors from continuing to mete out Ogma's punishment. Shortly after her act of heroism, she purchased Ogma from the arena owner and appointed him as one of her personal bodyguards, granting him the opportunity to escape from his wretched life as a gladiator. War of Shadows Caeda makes her first formal appearance in Chapter 1 of Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, where she, in a frenzied state of panic, flies to the eastern fortress that Marth has taken up residence in on the island nation of Talys. There, she urgently seeks his assistance in eradicating a group of Galder Pirates besieging the castle. After Marth and his loyal retainers succeed in fulfilling her request, she then joins him on his conquest to bring the War of Shadows to an end. Along the way, Caeda proves to be instrumental in recruiting several characters to Marth's cause, including Castor, Navarre, Roger, Jake and Lorenz. Following the conclusion of the war, Caeda is engaged to Marth as his fiancée, and she returns to Talys with the purpose of visiting her father. Upon setting foot onto the island, however, Caeda is thrust into the mire of conflict, as the local clans, learning of her engagement with Marth, seize the opportunity to revolt. The events of Downloadable Episode 3 in New Mystery of the Emblem are thereafter spurred, where Ogma leads Bord and Cord on a mission to rescue Caeda. Midway through the ensuing battle, however, Ogma is ambushed by Navarre, who intends on settling an old score through a duel. Caeda later enters the scene with Norne, whereupon she rushes to Ogma's aid by convincing Navarre to defect to her cause. After the remainder of the hostile stragglers are routed, Caeda will tearfully depart from Ogma after expressing her heartfelt gratitude towards him for his devout loyalty, thereafter settling down in Altea Castle with Marth. War of Heroes Chronologically, Caeda reappears in Prologue III of New Mystery of the Emblem, where she assists Cain in training the 7th Platoon. After being bested by the 7th Platoon, she then proceeds to aid them until they are recognised as full-fledged knights at the end of Prologue VIII. After the harrowing encounter with Eremiya's assassins in the same chapter, Caeda seeks an audience with the Avatar, where she requests that they remain steadfastly by Marth's side and protect him from coming to harm. As the day of Caeda's wedding with Marth draws near, a request from Emperor Hardin for Marth to quell a supposed rebel uprising in Grust arrives in Altea. Forced to postpone the wedding as a result, Marth sets out to fulfil the request, while Caeda remains behind to keep watch over Altea Castle alongside Cain. Shortly after Marth sets out, the combined might of Gra and Aurelis besieges Altea, rapidly seizing control of the country. In an act of selflessness, Marth's sister, Elice, elects to surrender in place of Caeda, urging her to escape and reunite with Marth. Caeda succeeds in doing so at the end of Chapter 4 in Holm Beach, where she relays the grim news before taking up arms to fight alongside him. She then accompanies him on his campaign to bring the War of Heroes to an end, recruiting several personages into Marth's army along the way, including Samuel, Roger and Jake. After the conclusion of the war, Caeda finally marries Marth, and she is said to resemble an angel in her wedding dress. Personality Caeda is portrayed as a kind, patient and a forgiving yet headstrong and stubborn individual, a fact that is evident through her interactions with various characters. Her base conversations with the Avatar, for one, sees her patiently guiding them in the art of cooking, choosing to tactfully console them instead of chastising them when they display a disastrous ineptness in making candy. These traits of Caeda's are ones that extend towards her being able to overlook a given person's past and grant them chances to make repatriations. Caeda's relationship with Ogma best illustrates this point, as she, in spite of her reservations over his past life as a barbaric gladiator with an unquenchable thirst for mindless, meaningless battle, chooses to grant him a second chance at life by knighting him as one of her personal guards. When the situation mandates a need for Caeda to be serious, she can be gravely so, a fact that sees her risking her safety in many a battlefield in order to seek reinforcements to turn the tide of battle in her favour, as is the case when she escapes her home castle in Talys during a Galder Pirate invasion. Bolstering her battlefield tactics, Caeda has been portrayed to be extremely perceptive and to possess a sharp memory. Many characters remark on her sharpness and manipulative tendencies, which started to show at a rather young age, further proving to be her strong point on the battlefield. In addition, in her youth she discarded her sense of femininity, only to later embrace it and incorporate it into her charisma to contrive situations for self gratification as a teenager. Further bolstering Caeda's inclination to be serious where appropriate is her shrewd sense of cunning, one where she skilfully employs her beauty and charm in order to sway the hearts of several men, and thereafter convince them to defect to Marth's army. She has also been shown to be quite politically adept as shown in her recruit conversation with Lorenz. Caeda shares a close bond with Marth, one that eventually blossoms into a passionate love. As a result, she is exceedingly protective of Marth, a fact that has compelled her to personally enlist in his army to act as a member of his combat troops. This sense of protectiveness is especially evident in her base conversations with Marth in New Mystery of the Emblem, where, in response to his request for her to vacate the front-lines out of concern over her safety, she vehemently lashes out, ardently insisting on fighting by his side instead of sitting idly by while the other members of the army risk their lives. Other examples illustrating her protectiveness of Marth takes the form of her issuing the command for Ogma and his mercenaries to focus on protecting Marth instead of her. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Recruitment |} Base Stats Promotion Gains Growth Rates |50% |20% |70% |90% |70% |80% |20% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment |-|Book 1= |} |-|Book 2= |} Base Stats |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Promotion Gains Growth Rates |50% |20% |70% |90% |70% |80% |20% |3% |} Support Relationships |} |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment |} Base Stats Promotion Gains |-|Dracoknight= |-|Falcoknight= Class Sets |} Growth Rates ; Default |-|Pegasus Knight/Falcon Knight= |40% |20% |0% |60% |85% |70% |10% |0% |} |-|Dracoknight= |50% |20% |0% |60% |85% |70% |10% |0% |} ; Reclassing Options |-|Cavalier/Paladin= |50% |25% |0% |65% |70% |70% |15% |0% |} |-|Archer/Sniper= |50% |20% |0% |60% |90% |70% |10% |0% |} |-|Myrmidon/Swordmaster= |60% |20% |0% |60% |85% |70% |5% |% |} |-|Mage= |30% |0% |35% |60% |75% |70% |0% |10% |} |-|Sage/Bishop= |30% |0% |25% |65% |80% |70% |0% |20% |} |-|Cleric= |30% |0% |15% |55% |80% |70% |0% |30% |} Support Relationships ; Supports |} ; Supported by |} Overall Caeda's growths make her fit a stereotypical Pegasus Knight, excelling in skill, speed, and luck while having terrible HP, strength, and defense. However, Dracoknight, the promoted class to the Pegasus Knight, is very opposite to this, particularly restricting her into a very low speed cap while still not gaining enough strength upon promotion to deal much damage to enemies. As a Dracoknight Caeda has excellent accuracy, but the class is not particularly suited to her, as she still lacks a lot of strength and is forced under a highly restrictive speed cap. If looking for a Dracoknight, Palla is a more realistic choice, having much greater HP, strength, defense, and even resistance growths than Caeda while having lower speed and horrible luck, though Palla's base speed is high enough for her to avoid being doubled by most enemies as a Dracoknight. An alternative class option to the Dracoknight class when Caeda promotes is the Paladin class, which has a slightly higher speed cap but also higher growth rates in strength and defense, though they will likely not be high enough to fix Caeda's strength issues, as the increased growth rate in strength is usually counteracted by the loss in one point of strength upon class change. However, the class retains Caeda's ability to use Lances, allowing her to use her personal Wing Spear, gives her good mobility outside of desert maps, keeps the high resistance base of the Pegasus Knight class, and also gives Caeda a secondary weapon in Swords as opposed to Axes; while Axes are undeniably stronger than Swords, Caeda can make better use out of Swords than Axes, as it provides her better leverage against Axe users, and even as a Dracoknight Caeda is too fragile to face most Axe users in higher difficulties. An alternative class option to the Pegasus Knight class while Caeda is unpromoted is the Archer class, which gives Caeda a higher strength base as well as better growths in HP and speed. However, Caeda's strength growth will still be the same as in the Pegasus Knight class; however, given the ubiquity of stat-boosting items and the great accessibility towards forging weapons, Caeda's strength can usually be accounted for throughout a run-through. Even if Caeda is dependent on such support, she is better suited to the Sniper class upon promotion than the Dracoknight class, having much higher caps in skill and speed to work with. Even if Caeda lacks the ability to one-round enemies, her high skill, speed, and luck allows her to double-attack most enemies and hit them both times. While Catria and Est can also fulfill the role of Sniper but with much greater strength, Caeda has much greater availability, and the low movement of the Archer class can be problematic for characters that join so late in the game. Another class option Caeda can access is the Mage class. While Caeda's magic may not be enough without using the highly common Spirit Dust, her high skill and speed growths ensures she will have many opportunities to double-attack enemies, most of which have very low resistance stats. Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment |-|Prologue= |} |-|Default= |} |-|DL= Base Stats |-|Prologue= |-|Default= |-|DL= Promotion Gains |-|Dracoknight= |-|Falcon Knight= Class Sets |} Growth Rates ; Default |60% |30% |0% |80% |95% |80% |25% |10% |} ; Reclassing Options |-|Cavalier/Paladin= |70% |35% |0% |85% |80% |80% |30% |5% |} |-|General= |90% |35% |0% |80% |70% |80% |45% |0% |} |-|Archer/Sniper= |70% |30% |0% |80% |100% |80% |25% |0% |} |-|Myrmidon/Swordmaster= |70% |30% |0% |80% |100% |80% |20% |5% |} |-|Mage= |50% |10% |40% |80% |85% |80% |0% |20% |} |-|Sage/Bishop= |50% |5% |30% |80% |90% |80% |0% |30% |} |-|Cleric= |50% |5% |20% |75% |90% |80% |5% |40% |} Support Relationships ; Supports |} ; Supported by |} Support Conversations |} Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats ''*''Enemy only; joins unequipped. Growth Rates | 80% || 55% || 40% || 60% || 60% || 55% || 35% || 30% |} | 80% || 55% || 45% || 60% || 60% || 55% || 35% || 30% |} | 80% || 50% || 50% || 55% || 55% || 55% || 35% || 30% |} | 80% || 55% || 50% || 50% || 50% || 55% || 40% || 30% |} | 85% || 60% || 35% || 55% || 55% || 55% || 40% |} | 85% || 60% || 35% || 55% || 55% || 55% || 40% || 30% |} | 90% || 65% || 35% || 50% || 50% || 55% || 45% || 25% |} | 90% || 65% || 35% || 50% || 45% || 55% || 45% || 25% |} | 90% || 65% || 35% || 50% || 45% || 55% || 45% || 30% |} | 80% || 60% || 35% || 60% || 60% || 55% || 35% || 25% |} | 80% || 60% || 35% || 60% || 60% || 55% || 35% || 30% |} | 85% || 50% || 35% || 60% || 70% || 60% || 35% || 25% |} | 85% || 45% || 35% || 65% || 65% || 60% || 35% || 25% |} | 85% || 45% || 35% || 65% || 65% || 60% || 40% || 25% |} | 90% || 50% || 35% || 60% || 70% || 60% || 30% || 25% |} | 75% || 45% || 40% || 60% || 75% || 60% || 30% || 25% |} | 80% || 50% || 35% || 65% || 75% || 60% || 30% || 25% |} | 75% || 40% || 5% || 60% || 70% || 60% || 30% || 30% |} | 85% || 60% || 35% || 50% || 65% || 60% || 35% || 25% |} | 85% || 55% || 35% || 55% || 70% || 60% || 30% || 25% |} | 75% || 30% || 55% || 55% || 70% || 60% || 30% || 30% |} | 90% || 35% || 50% || 50% || 65% || 60% || 35% || 30% |} | 85% || 30% || 55% || 50% || 65% || 60% || 35% || 30% |} | 90% || 45% || 50% || 50% || 65% || 60% || 35% || 25% |} | 75% || 35% || 50% || 50% || 65% || 60% || 30% || 35% |} | 85% || 45% || 50% || 45% || 65% || 60% || 35% || 30% |} | 75% || 30% || 55% || 45% || 70% || 60% || 30% || 35% |} | 80% || 50% || 45% || 55% || 70% || 60% || 35% || 30% |} *Note: These are SpotPass growth rates. Max Stat Modifiers | -3 | 0 | +1 | +4 | +2 | -1 | 0 |} Fire Emblem Heroes Caeda (Mystery of the Emblem) Description ;Talys's Heart :''Princess of Talys who's as talented as she is charming. Marth's betrothed. Appears in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Base Stats Rarity: Sword |Skill= Armorslayer Rally Speed }} Sword |Skill=- }} Skills =Weapon = =Assist = =Passive = Caeda (Bride) Description ;Talys's Bride :The charming princess of Talys. Has grand dreams of being a bride. Appears in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Blessed Bouquet Iceberg }} Skills =Weapon = =Assists = This unit has no assist skills. =Specials = =Passive = ''Fire Emblem Warriors Base Stats Lance - E |Item = Heavy Spear }} Supports *Lianna *Camilla *Hinoka *Marth *Anna *Cordelia *Celica Quotes ''Shadow Dragon ''New Mystery of the Emblem'' ''Heroes'' :Caeda/Heroes Quotes ''Warriors'' :Caeda/Warriors Quotes Possible Endings ''Mystery of the Emblem'' Book 1 ;Talys Princess :"After returning to her homeland of Talys, she immediately headed for Altea and to Marth’s loving company." Book 2 ;Marth's Fiancée :"After the war her long-awaited dream was realised, as the day of her wedding with Marth came. Clothed in a snow-white dress, her appearance was as beautiful as an angel. And for her it was a joyous day that she would never forget in her life." ''Shadow Dragon'' ;Talys's Heart :"Caeda visited her father in Talys before returning to Altea with Marth. Their whispers of love warmed the castle halls." ''New Mystery of the Emblem'' ;Marth's Fiancée :"After the war, Caeda's long-awaited dream of marrying Marth was realized. Wearing a snow-white dress, she was said to have looked as beautiful as an angel." Non-Canon Appearances ''Anime Caeda plays a huge role in the anime, especially in Episode 1, which focuses on the relationship between her and Marth. She is portrayed to be rather feisty, especially when she catches Marth daydreaming. Her desire to protect Marth eventually gets her kidnapped by Gazzak, which almost gets both of them killed until Ogma's timely intervention saves the two. She then goes on to save her father, the King of Talys, from the Galder Pirates. After Marth saves Talys, he is forced to reluctantly leave Caeda, and she decides to follow him after her father insists that she do so, acknowledging her feelings for Marth. Episode 2 sees Caeda argue against Marth's plan to cross Samsian territory, only to be told by Marth that he is well aware of the risks. There, she breaks up a fight between Ogma and Navarre, which leads to Navarre's recruitment and the victory over the bandits. Manga Caeda's role in the War of Shadows is further expanded in the manga adaptation, much more so than in the anime. Unlike the anime, Caeda's father disapproves of her seeing Marth at first, as he is concerned over the suspicions that may be raised with regards to Marth's social status as a noble. Again, Marth leaves Talys without her, but again she catches up with him. Later, Caeda plays a rather significant role, as she heads off to the Aurelis Secondary Castle in order to notify Nyna and Hardin of Marth's arrival, but gets shot down en route. She fights on and manages to reach them, announcing Altea's devotion to Archanea. She then warns Hardin that her pegasus senses something fearful from the western skies before a battle breaks out soon after. Caeda almost dies protecting Nyna until Marth arrives on the scene and rescues the both of them. Throughout the rest of the story, Caeda continues to protect Marth, but never gains the courage to openly tell him that she loves him until much later. After the war, she leaves Talys to wed Marth and become coronated as the Queen of Altea. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sticker Info Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Caeda appears as the Mirage partner of Tsubasa Oribe. A "Pegasus Knight" from another world who has lost her memory. She has a kind personality and acts like an older sister towards Tsubasa. In combat, she changes form to a lance to assist Tsubasa. Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Caeda is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * * * * * * * Etymology Caeda's Japanese name, ''Sheeda (シーダ), is ostensibly derived from the Persian name Sheida ''(‎شيدا) meaning "infatuation", the meaning of which contextualizes itself with relation to Caeda being Marth's love interest. Her localized name, ''Caeda, is an alteration of a conjugated form of the Latin word caedo (caedam) ''meaning to "murder", "strike", or "defeat". Trivia *Caeda shares her English voice actress, Cherami Leigh, with Gwendolyn, Cecilia, and Mae in ''Fire Emblem Heroes. *As stated in her supports with Marisha, Caeda is not fond of sweet food. Despite this, in Fire Emblem Warriors, she eats candy with Tiki in their support ostensibly out of courtesy. *In Fire Emblem Warriors, Caeda states she is afraid of the dark and cannot sleep without her Pegasus nearby. *Caeda appears without the Wing Spear in Fire Emblem Heroes. Gallery es:Shiida Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters